4:03
by famouslyflawedx0x
Summary: [Pointless drabble] It's 4:03 and Rory's waiting to hear her usual birthday story. Will it ever come?


a/n: Hey, I got this after I first saw the commercial for Rory's 21st birthday. It's kind of rushed and it uses a lot of dialogue from Rory's Birthday Parties. I apologize if there are any mistakes, I got the script from a website and I didn't feel like comparing it w/ the DVD to see if it was right. Anyway, feel free to review and bash if you want I kind of just wanted to get this out before Tuesday night. It's really short (& kind of pointless), just a warning...

* * *

After a few hours of tossing and turning, Rory looked at her clock. She groaned as the bright red numbers flashed 4:02. One more minute and she would officially be twenty-one. One more minute until the time when she would usually be lying next to her mother listening to the story of her birth. Some might think hearing the same story for twenty-one years in a row would be pointless. It may have been, but it was something pointless she did with her mother. She sighed. There were many nights when she lay awake at night thinking about everything that happened between the inseperable Gilmore girls. Many thought it impossible to break that special bond between the mother and daughter, but it happened.

Just as the clock changed it's last digit there was a knock on her door. _Probably the grandparents,_ she thought. Pulling her robe over her pajamas, she made her way to the door. Shock clouded her features at the blue eyes staring back at her. After everything that happened, there was Lorelai standing outside as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Mom?" Rory asked opening the door.

"Happy birthday, little girl," Lorelai replied in the same tone she had five years ago.

"Thanks mom."

"I can't believe how fast you're growing up."

"Really? Feels slow." They walked into Rory's room and took their usual position next to each other.

"Trust me, it's fast. What do you think of your life so far?"

"I think it's pretty good."

"Any complaints?"

"Well there's still that whole humidity thing," she joked.

"Right, Gran's still working on that. Anything else?"

"Mom, I just wanna say sorry. I'm sorry I dropped out of Yale, I'm sorry you don't approve of Logan, I'm sorry I stole that yacht and I'm sorry I let you down. Our relationship is the one most important to me, we can't let it be ruined forever."

"Shh Ror, none of that matters right now."

"It doesn't?"

"Nope. All that matters is that you put your Denny's discount to good use. I hear they've got some great burgers."

Rory was confused, she just apologized to her mom but all she could talk about was Denny's?

"So you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you're a great, cool kid, and the best friend a girl could have."

"Right back at ya."

"And it's so hard to believe that at exactly this time many moons ago, I was lying in exactly the same position --"

"Oh, boy. Here we go."

"Only I had a huge, fat stomach and big fat ankles and I was swearing like a sailor --"

"On leave."

"On leave, right! And there I was.."

"In labor."

"And while some have called it the most meaningful experience of your life, to me it was something more akin to doing the splits on a crate of dynamite."

"I wonder if the Waltons ever did this."

"And I was screaming and swearing and being surrounded as I was by a hundred prominent doctors, I just assumed there was an actual use for the cup of ice chips they gave me."

"There wasn't."

"But pelting the nurses sure was fun."

"I love you, Mom. And I really am sorry. I just wish that we could have a do over. Man, don't you wish life had an undo button?"

"Shh, I'm getting to the part where he sees your head. So there I was..."

Rory cuddled closer to her mother and felt herself slowly being lulled to sleep. Not two minutes later she was being awoken by her mom's voice.

"Rory. Rory. RORY!"

Rory bolted up and was not met by Lorelai's warm blue eyes, but the slightly hardened brown ones of Emily.

"Grandma? What are you doing here?"

"Happy birthday Rory!" Her grandfather said coming into the room with a muffin cake, with a big '21' candle in the center.

Rory was confused again. Where did her mother go? She looked over at her clock and it all made sense, it was 4:03.

* * *

So feel free to tell me if it was really as bad as I thought. I'm kind of stuck with my other story, Picture Perfect, so I figured I'd write _something_ even if it was short. 


End file.
